Inversement
by HailaGU
Summary: Et si les rôles avaient été inversés. Courte fiction. SPOILERS: saison 5.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Inversement.

Arthur était dans ses pensées, comme toujours depuis deux semaines. Il se remémorait cet événement encore et encore. Il cherchait son erreur. Où avait-il échoué ? Le bruit de la porte l'interrompit, il n'eut même pas le besoin de lever la tête. Il savait qui était cette personne qui venait de rentrer car après tout, c'était la seule personne qu'il autorisait à pénétrer dans ses appartements. Après lui avoir adressé quelques mots pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien, il replongea dans ses pensées et revécut cette sombre nuit :

_Arthur était allongé dans son lit avec Guenièvre. Il parvenait à entendre ses chevaliers qui parlaient du combat à venir. Tous savaient que ce serait sûrement le combat de leur vie, qu'ils n'allaient pas seulement se battre pour leur vie mais aussi pour celles des personnes des siècles à venir. Ils se battraient contre celle qui les avait tous trahis, ils se battraient contre Morgane. Arthur savait aussi qu ils avaient peu de chance de gagner. Son propre pessimisme le fit rire doucement, on aurait presque dit son Serviteur, Merlin. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais quitté même dans les pires moments alors que cette fois-ci, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer son pessimisme. Il avait chercher en vain les raisons qui auraient poussé Merlin à partir. Le Roi ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il se sentait abandonné par celui qu'il considérait comme son plus proche ami. C'est sur ces tristes pensées qu'il se rendormit._

_Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, un message de Merlin lui était parvenu pendant son rêve. Son ami l'informait de la présence d'un passage secret. Le Roi ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il en était sûr, ce message était réel, il en informa donc directement ses hommes qui partirent immédiatement à la recherche de ce chemin. _

_Le combat durait depuis plus d'un heure maintenant et ses chevaliers commençaient à fatiguer et à perdre l'avantage. Tout à coup, un mystérieux homme vint les sauver. Ce sorcier avait l'air si puissant que Arthur en resta abasourdi. Après avoir accompli une grosse moitié de leur travail, e sorcier disparut. C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa. Arthur vit Mordred, un ancien chevalier qu'il avait considéré comme un ami. Mais celui-ci l'avait trahi et avait rejoint Morgane. Le Roi n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'épée de Mordred se levait pour l'abattre mais au dernier moment le sorcier se plaça devant Arthur pour le protéger et prit l'épée en plein ventre. Arthur utilisa alors toutes ses compétences de chevalier et tua Mordred, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Quand il se retourna pour voir l'état du sorcier, tout ce qu'il vit était Merlin. Ce dernier n'avait pas la force de poursuivre son sortilège de vieillissement. Arthur comprit alors, il comprit tout. Merlin était un sorcier, et au vu de ce qu'il avait récemment accompli, un puissant sorcier. Les rapprochements se firent dans son esprit. Toutes les fois où il avait été miraculeusement sauvé, c'était Merlin, son serviteur, son ami ! Et il l'avait pourtant traité d'idiot à de nombreuses reprises. Tout lui paraissait si clair maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ne le remarque que maintenant, alors que son ami était mortellement blessé ? Il avait été mortellement blessé par Mordred, alors que Merlin l'avait prévenu tellement de fois à son sujet. C'était peut-être lui l'idiot en fin de compte, son serviteur avait sûrement raison de lui dire. Quand Arthur se reconcentra enfin sur Merlin, il remarqua que Gaius et certains de ses chevaliers avaient encerclé Merlin. Ils avaient l'air anéantis alors qu'ils venaient de gagner la guerre. Ce n'était pourtant pas étonnant, Merlin était l'ami de tous. Même mourant, Merlin continuait d'être lui-même : il rassurait tout le monde et souriait. Gaius leur annonça qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, l'épée était ensorcelée. La seule solution était de l'emmener au lac d'Avalon, là-bas, Merlin pourrait être soigné. Sans hésiter, il demanda à ses sujets de lui préparer des provisions et deux chevaux. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route. _

_Arthur n'en revenait toujours pas, comment Merlin avait-il réussi à lui cacher sa véritable nature pendant toutes ces années ? En d'autres circonstances, il lui en aurait sûrement en voulu mais là, sa seule préoccupation était que Merlin se rétablisse. Il aura tout le temps de lui faire des reproches une fois guéri. En y réfléchissant, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, tout ce qu'il avait fait était de lui avoir sauvé la vie, à de nombreuses reprises. En plus de ça, il ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de lui dire. Il s'était montré si hostile à la magie que si lui-même avait été à la place de Merlin, il n'aurait rien dit du tout. Un gémissement de douleur le ramena sur Terre, il se retourna rapidement vers Merlin mais à part une pâleur encore plus prononcée que d'habitude, il ne remarqua rien d'inquiétant. Il se reconcentra donc sur la route, néanmoins il se posait des questions. N'avait donc aucun talent ? N'était-il pas assez fort pour vaincre ses adversaires par lui-même ? Ne valait-il rien sans son serviteur ?_

_« Si, lui avait répondu Merlin. Vous l'avez déjà fait. Je ne vous ai jamais aidé lors de vos tournois. Je combattais seulement ce qu'aucun homme ne pourrait vaincre sans pouvoirs magiques._

_Comment..._

_Comment ai-je su que vous pensiez à cela ? Je vous connais bien Sire après toutes ces années. _

_C'est vrai. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu dit ? Demanda Arthur, un brin triste. _

_Vous n'étiez pas assez prêt pour l'entendre, majesté. Mon destin est de vous protéger pour qu'un jour vous soyez capable de fonder Albion, un royaume où la paix et la magie cohabiteront et pour cela, vous deviez passer au dessus de votre haine de la magie par vous même. Ce temps est arrivé. »_

_Merlin fut pris d'une quinte de toux et Arthur décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, de toute manière, il faisait nuit. Il installa Merlin contre un arbre, vérifia sa blessure, lui donna à manger et le laissa dormir. C'était étrange. Merlin lui avait si souvent prodigué ces soins et aujourd'hui, ils inversaient les rôles. Il espérait qu'il était aussi doué que son serviteur lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper des gens. Après avoir nourri les chevaux, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil._

_Arthur se réveilla avec le soleil et s'inquiéta directement de l'état de Merlin. Il dormait. C'était si rare de le voir si calme mais même si il lui demandait souvent de se taire, il préférait largement le voir débiter des idioties. _

_Il était temps de partir, il réveilla Merlin, qui râla, et cela fit rire Arthur. En plein chemin, des saxons leur barrèrent la route. Alors qu'Arthur allait se préparer à combattre, Merlin se redressa et d'un seul coup d'œil, éjecta les deux hommes plusieurs mètres plus loin. Arthur en resta abasourdi et ce fut à Merlin de rire, rire qui fut stopper par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il trouva tout de même la force de dire : _

_« Je ne suis pas Emrys, le plus puissant des sorciers, pour rien ._

_Tu n'as jamais cherché la reconnaissance, pourquoi ?_

_Je n'en avais pas besoin, Arthur, je ne faisais que mon devoir. »_

_Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, Morgane apparut devant eux. Le Roi sortit son épée même si il ne savait qu'elle ne lui sera d'aucune utilité contre la sorcière..._


End file.
